User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Selling of The Caribbean Republic
Hello all! Im here today to bring the following forward: My asking price for the entire vast area of the Caribbean Republic. It will be completely sold off with everything in it. I have no desire to continue to lead the oldest standing organization anymore. It crumbles and is dying. I will not make it suffe rno more and will sell it to someone. The following is in CR Boundaries: *~Cuba *-Havana Farms • A farm with wheat, sugar cane, potato, carrot, and pumpkin plots. *-Unused land -A Small Church *-An Apartment Complex • has 6 Apartments, 1 of which is in use and sold. *-Republic Co. Factory • Has Crafting tables and Furnaces with coal, and an underground storage area to store the produced goods. Unfinished, however ha spotential. Underground storage room also has an underwater view of the ocean. Storage room connects to the Governors Office Armory. *-Governors Office • Has 4 rooms and an armory with swords made of stone and bows. Connects to Republic Co. Storage Room *-Rails to Frozen Los Angeles *~Frozen Los Angeles, Mount Sierra *-A Skyscraper • Contains a CR Notarary, is 5 stories high (3 blocks each story), originally the Republic Co. HQ *-Governors Office • Has 2 stories and is decently furnished for a governor of a small nation in MC *-Mayors Office • Connecting to the Governors Office, has same type of ground floor and a second story. Decently furnished office for a mayor. *-Blacksmith & Potions shop • Includes brewing station, and Anvil. It has some potions as well. *-Hell's Best Bar&Grill • Mad eof all Netherrack, has furnaces upstairs and a bar downstairs with some furniture to sit at/on. *-Rock And Dirt Embassy is not included. *-The Reyes Mansion • optional. It is empty and contains and unfinished storage room, along with 8 rooms and is 2 stories high. However not furnished. Its current asking price by itself is 7500. *-Unfinished Arena • Barely 10% Finished, all it has ar eits basic size layed out and ice surface. *-Hidden Mountain Base • Built to protect CR when it was as far as FLA, at the time when fear of being invaded by Aperture, it is built inside a hill and has exits with weapons inside kept safe. *-Frozen Pavilion Mall • Not yet finished from Renovations, there are 5 shop owners and 4 rentable shops. It has a common area as well and is 2 stories high. Each shop, with the exception of one, is 8×8. Has 2 entrances. *-Little Town Shops • Shops designed to give a more towny feel to it, 3 of them are stuck together, all designed the same way, different coloured wood floors. *-2 Unfinished plots • Buildings not even yet finished being designed, they were originally to be homes for new comers to Frozen LA. *-Outer Frozen LA • With multiple plots not yet used and a more rural feel, it has roads and connects to FLA via a tunnel. *-Unfinished canal • Originally designed to be 10 wide and 3-4 deep, this canal runs nearby Outer FLA. *-Underground Tunnel System in Inner FLA • Unfinished but is dug out and has some kind of design basis. Perfect for the wandering, lonely soul... maybe. *-Wall System • A Cobble Wall that goes around Inner FLA made to protect it along with the Hidden Hill Base. 2-4 blocks high, built for thos ewho cant fly not to invade. *-Rails to Cuba and BlueDogs *-Unfinished Train Station • Built inside a Mountain, it is located South and is the last thing you see until you get to Cuba. *-Unfinished Rail System to Ft. Dirt • When Cuba was settled prior to FLA, Ft. Dirt and Cuba agreed to connect each other. However, eventually Ft. Dirt died and RaD was formed, much further from Cuba. FLA was formed in between this. Unfinished nonetheless. *~Border Town, Mount Sierra *-5 Plots set out, not yet developed. *~Blue Dog Frontier, Lakeland *-Mountain Base • A base not yet even dug out, the mountain is in the process of being hollowed out and wa splanned to be an Air-Force base but has not yet been finished being hollowed out. *-4 Buildings • Finished, with the exception of doors. * -Villager Breeding Cell • Though, lacking Villagers, it has been designed and only requires 3 Villagers in order to produce quick results. *-Roads • It has a coddle road -Nether Portal *-Landscaping *-Unfinished Train Station • Made along the rails to BlueDogs, from FLA. *~Rose Gardens, Lakeland *-5 Buildings • Finished, with the exception of doors. *-Roads • Cobble road *-Farms • Wheat, Pumpkin, and Sugarcane ~Naval Arena • Not included, however, if offered a decent price may be included. It is currently almost finished and is designed for Naval & Swimming Related Competitions. Has heating system and can be made from ice or can be water. Around 40% Finished. Scehduled to be finished not too long after 1.5 Why? Why am I doing this? Selling pretty much every build I have? Well I want to start new. Fresh. And be done with it. I may even join an organization, or may isolat emyself much like Laws area. I have grown tired of the nation-ish politics and relations and bad enough I have Romania to run in POTCO RP. It is hard to run two countries at once. Especially if theyre in different realms. My starting asking price will be 75k. Category:Blog posts